


The Long Panic

by sappysatori (orphan_account)



Series: KuroTsukki Angst Week 2018 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Break Up, Death, Forbidden Love, Injury, KRTSK Angst Week 2018, M/M, Panic, Panic Attacks, Sacrifice, Shitty story, Unrequited Love, because of how shitty it was, closet, i don't want to tag too much, idk - Freeform, im like really sorry guys, krtskangstweek, this was because I was running behind the schedule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sappysatori
Summary: A short never-ending story of Tsukki's panic attack in the closet.





	The Long Panic

**Author's Note:**

> This is like, really shit, I'm sorry.

It all began with a stupid circle full of wild, volleyball teens playing truth or dare. Most of them were obviously dares, since nobody wanted to be known for being a great volleyball player but also becoming a huge _chicken_ to dares. It was the Karasuno team visiting the Nekoma team, and they were all at the school's gym, playing all sorts of games. Of course, some were a little more isolated, not wanting to be involved (especially Kenma, who almost had his eyes glued to his PSP). Some of these truths or dares had heavy value, which ended up swapping spots and swapping clothes too. Nothing too inappropriate, of course.

Somehow, from Spin The Bottle, it went to Truth Or Dare, then a quick game of Hide & Seek which got out of hand, and it was then reverted back to the classic game of A Few Minutes In Heaven. Or at least, it was a spontaneous game that was made up on the spot. Of course, it involved spinning the bottle, but there were a few rules. 

"One; nothing happens in that closet. I mean, your reputations are on the line." Daichi said seriously, chuckling as he nudged to Kuroo who nudged back, and it was a childish nudging war until Sugawara stopped then, in disapproval. 

"Two; we're only spending five minutes. The more you delay, the more minutes you spend." Kuroo said with a smirk on his face, eyes guiding to Tsukishima, who rolled his eyes as he then looked at Kenma. "Kenma, you also can't spend time on your PSP in that closet. As your best friend, I think I make good choices." He spoke as Kenma looked at him, horrified. 

"Three; get along with each other. Please." Daichi said, sighing heavily as he placed the bottle down in front of him. "Anyone want to go first?" 

Everybody kept their hand down, until Yaku shot his hand up, grinning. "I'll do it." He grabs the bottle, placing it in the middle as he spins it, a quick spin that ends after some time, the lip of the bottle pointing at Sugawara, who just grins. It seems as if Suga and Yaku are pretty good friends, or known as team moms.

"Hey! Let's go Yaku!" Suga said, walking to Yaku as they walk to the closet, Asahi following them to close and lock the door, as they blast music. Five minutes is up in no time, with Suga and Yaku cheeks flushed, everybody giving them looks. 

"Yaku tripped over-" 

"Let's not talk about it!" Yaku says embarrassingly, which makes everybody laugh.

"Alright, choose who goes next Suga!" Kuroo says as he chuckles. Suga wiggles his eyebrows, and dramatically points at Kuroo.

"You." He says, smirking as everybody gasps, Kuroo looking horrified, but still takes the bottle with pride, setting it gently so it'd stop moving, as he spun it. Kuroo definitely had a wicked spin when it came to the bottle, but it somehow, fate maybe, it landed on Tsukishima. Tsukishima groaned and stared at the bottle in disbelief. Kuroo gets up, walking to the closet, as he looks back, grinning at Tsukishima.

"Come on, big boy."

"Shut up." Tsukishima sneered, as he looked back at the group. "I cannot go into that closet."

"Ten minutes." Tanaka jeers, chuckling as Nishinoya whoops, running around with Hinata in the background.

"I can't-"

"Tsukishima, you don't want to add time, it's best to get over with it if you really can't." Sugawara said, giving him an honest smile as Tsukishima groaned, standing up to walk to the closet. He enters, Kuroo following him as Asahi closes and locks the two up. They hear a few whispers before someone settles on fifteen minutes. In the god-damn closet. As Kuroo settles down, he seems Tsukishima panicking, and his worry starts to settle.

"What's wrong Tsukishima?" He mutters, crossing his arms as he hears Tsukishima hyper-ventilating. 

"I can't- I can't...Stay. I'm panicking." He splutters out, as he looks up from the dark, and in the dimly lit closet, he can see tears in Tsukishima's eyes.

" _You've got to be fucking kidding me,_ " Kuroo growls, as he turns, using his hands to bang on the doors. "Hey, hey! Open up- Tsukki-"

"No. Don't. I don't- Want them, to know." He gasps out, as he's suddenly sliding against the cupboard behind him, as Kuroo rubs his face. Did Tsukishima really expect him just to sit there and pretend nothing was wrong, wait for Tsukki to just calm down?

This was going to be a painful, long fifteen minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this, I didn't know what to write, so I ended up with this, and I guess I counted this as an injury since this is a psychological injury, and that involves disorders such as a phobia, and I was just guessing that claustrophobia could come under this, and I did do a bit of research to make sure that when I was doing this story, it was okay. Turns out to be one of my shittiest works, ever. Thank you to the ones that read this extremely short and terrible piece of work. Think of this one as the one that had to make it to the light, but failed miserably. xoxo
> 
> Please leave kudos!


End file.
